La fin sans histoire
by Liibra
Summary: Je crois bien que même le résumé pourrait être plus long. Mais venez lire, ça vous prendra vraiment peu de temps. Et s'il vous plaît, pour l'amour d'une entité supérieure quelconque, reviewez.
1. HGSS

Ceci est une sorte de défi que je viens de me lancer à moi-même: faire la plus courte mise en couple du monde. Bon, la qualité, ça avoisinne le caca de chameau, mais c'est juste pour rigoler. Allez, c'est parti.

* * *

Hermione s'avançait vers le maître des potions. Elle venait d'avoir dix-sept ans, c'est donc en toute légalité qu'elle lui dévoila certaines choses.

-Severus, je vous aime.

-Moi aussi, Hermione.

Ils s'embrassèrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Et une bibliothèque, une grande bibliothèque.

* * *

Bon, je pense que personne ne va aimer, mais j'espère que ça vous aura fait sourire au moins. En fait, j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de fics ont pour but de...de rein du tout en fait, c'est juste qu'elles m'agacent, et ceci est une sorte de satire. Mais pour rire.

Alors, j'ai gagné mon défi?


	2. HPDM

Suite à plusieurs demander, je fais une suite, et j'essaierais de faire le plus de couple possible. D'ailleurs, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas.

* * *

Harry Potter, 16 ans, se dirigeait inconsciemment vers Draco Malfoy, 16 ans aussi. Et par mégarde, le bouscula. Et là, c'est le drame.

-St Potty peut pas faire attention où il va?

Mais Harry ne voyait que le yeux orageux de son rival, et avant d'en avoir conscience, il l'embrassait fougueusement, un baiser des plus mémorables qui laissa Draco pantelant.

-Je t'aime Malfoy.

-Moi aussi Harry.

Et sans faire attention aux passants qui passaient par là, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec passion et désir.

Et eux aussi furent heureux, eurent de nombreux bébés-chaudrons (copyright: Wyny) et un stade de quidditch à leur nom.

* * *

Un peu plus long que le premier certes, mais j'ai essayé de faire le minimum vital avec le maximum de compréhension. (Même si franchement pas toujours le cas).

Des reviews?

Et oui, même les athées ont le droit de reviewez, vous en faites pas. Les sorcières aussi, sinon je le ferais jamais.


	3. FWGW

Et un de plus! Bon, couple vraiment peu orthodoxe s'il en est, mais je dois avouer que je l'aime bien. Là, c'est pas pour me moquer, parce que j'en ai encore jamais lu de comme ça, mais bon, je suis sûre qu'il y en a.

* * *

-Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que y'a un truc qui me chagrine.

-Je sais. C'est pareil pour moi.

-Je suis amoureux de toi, dirent Fred et Georges en choeur.

Ils n'eurent pas d'enfants, parce que la consaguinité chez les Sang-Pur était déjà assez élevée, mais ils vécurent tout de même très heureux.

* * *

Voilà, peut-être choquant, mais je les vois très bien avoir une liaison ces deux zigotos là. Oui, je suis perverse, et franchement tordue, je sais. En fait, mes minis...trucs, c'est un peu comme des chibis: tout petits et très exagéré. C'est des chibis-fics!


	4. LLNL

Ok Wyny, défi relevé, et même deux fois!

* * *

Neville Londubat, un jeune homme au courage immense mais décidément vraiment bien caché, avait souvent envisagé de déclarer sa flamme à la jeune Serdaigle astronaute, j'ai nommé Luna Lovegood. Prenant son courage à deux mains, profitant de la cohue provoquée par la chute de Vold...Vous-Savez-Qui, il s'approcha d'elle.

-Heu...Lu-Luna, commença-t-il en bafouillant. Je...Je...

-Oh Neville! Je suis contente que tu sois en vie, je voulais te dire que j'aurais été vraiment très triste si tu étais mort. Autant que quand maman a eu son accident.

-Ah...Ah bon?

-Enfin voyons, je t'aime Neville!

Et oubliant toute sa timidité, Neville embrassa Luna comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Et encore une fois, un mariage fut célébrée, et Luna concurrença Mme Weasley au titre de femme la plus fertile du monde sorcier. En même temps, Neville adorait la Botanique.

* * *

Voilà, un peu plus long, certes, mais simplifier Luna est très complexe. Alors Wyny, j'ai gagné?


	5. LLNar

Et maintenant, la deuxième partie du défi. Et je sens que je vais être sentimentale sur ce coup là.

* * *

Luna Lovegood avait toujours vu les Nargoles. Et bien qu'on les disent nuisibles, l'un d'entre eux avit toujours été là pour elle, un petit être composé de lumière bleue qui la câlinait dès qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. C'est donc tout naturellement que Luna, un jour où toutes ses affaires avait disparues ( mais elle les avait retrouvées, le petit Nargole l'avait guidée jusqu'au placard ou tout était entreposé), se déclara.

-Tu sais, si tu étais un humain, je me marierais avec toi!

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait, la lumière du Nargole grandit, forçant Luna à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, un jeune homme de son âge se tenait à la place, avec des cheveux bleu clair de la même couleur que le Nargole.

-Alors épouses-moi, lui dit-il.

Elle accepta, et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants aux cheveux bizarres.

* * *

Et voilà! Pour ceux qui veulent voir à quoi ressemblent les Nargoles selon moi, allez sur cafe-fanfiction . forumactif . com (sans les espaces), rubrique Fanart, catégorie Luna Lovegood, cliquez sur le poiler, et vous verrez! Et pusi viendez sur le forum, parce qu'on est pas beaucoup mais on est sympas!


End file.
